


Of Tricks and Treats

by livvysunshine



Series: His Little Lotte [2]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom - Susan Kay, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Halloween Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvysunshine/pseuds/livvysunshine
Summary: A halloween special chapter for His Little Lotte. They go to a party and then have a little fun with role-play after
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Series: His Little Lotte [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992829
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Of Tricks and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this little bonus chapter for His Little Lotte. I didn't fit in the time line naturally, but I wanted a sexy halloween chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Stay safe this Halloween. All comments are appreciate! Love you all! And this Tuesday is an update!!! (Moving to bi-weekly until school calms down)

The invitation came a few weeks before the end of October. Erik wasn’t one for these costume parties, but he knew he had to go if only for appearance sake. It was his co-worker after all. And perhaps Christine would want to go with. Though she didn’t strike him as the movie type, and she hadn’t even wanted to walk past the Halloween store when they went shopping. Any movie other than Hocus Pocus was not allowed on the TV, and he really didn’t want to scare her.

He was scaring her enough with this kink wasn’t he? She hadn’t safe-worded yet. She had insisted he was fine and she was actually enjoying the dynamic. That had been a relief to him. Christine seemed more than willing to learn and participate. Just the other day she had shown him a new blog post about little-space, asking him if she was allowed to try it.

The answer was of course, yes. Anything she wanted to try. If she wanted to be babied and cuddled all day while watching Disney movies, he would do it in a heartbeat. 

But then there had been the other blog she’d discovered. One he had not known of and had not recommended to her… Medical kink. Doctors wearing latex gloves, patients with wide eyes, and to his surprise, she had mentioned his stethoscope. After thanking her for sharing it with him, he’d begun to think about all the things they could do with that. 

He had made chicken pot pies. While they weren’t the fanciest of all meals, they were warm and filling and had a very comforting feel to them. You couldn’t be not-comforted by Erik Destler’s chicken pot pie. Christine had to agree, and had eaten hers faster than he’d seen her eat before.

“I forgot lunch today,” she admitted.

He sighed. “Soon that’s going to be one of my standing rules during the week,” he warned.

“What? Eating lunch?”

“Yes. You need to be taking care of yourself, Christine. Eating lunch, drinking water, taking time for yourself…”

“I… I wouldn’t mind that being a rule…”

“We’ll talk about it a little more later. Right now I have another thing to discuss.” He stood, taking the empty plates, and returning with the invitation. “My co-worker invited me to a costume party. I typically hate these, but I figured maybe if you were with me they would be semi-tolderable.”

Christine looked at the invitation. “I don’t have a costume,” she said.

“That’s not a worry, I’ll buy us costumes. But do you want to go?”

Christine looked back at the invitation and nodded. “Yeah… yeah I think I would.”

Erik smiled and kissed her forehead. “What do you think I should be for a costume?” he asked. “Get all the skeleton jokes out of the way now.”

Christine laughed at that and shook her head. “No, not a skeleton.” She sat back and smirked. “What about a mad scientist?” 

He smirked. “Only if you’re dressed as my patient.”

“Of course. Complete with restraints on my wrist and dark circles,” she quipped back.

Erik stood and had her stand as well. “So quick tongued tonight. Are you that excited for a party?”

“No. I’m excited for the costume. And perhaps for what I know is going to happen tonight?”

“And what is that?”

She thought her answer over for a second before responding with, “Whatever you want, sir.”

He groaned and kissed her hard. “That’s definitely the right answer.”

  
  
  
  


The day of the party, Erik laid out their costumes to be put on. His was simple enough. His normal attire really, just with his hair a bit more wild and a few prop things stuffed in pockets. He’d taken an old lab coat of his and Christine had splashed it with red dye, which did make a convincing blood pattern on it. 

For Christine, he had gotten a white cotton dress, the kind that girls in horror movies always wore, and distressed the edges. He’d found old medical restraints and she had a prop scalpel to hold onto as well.

When she came over, she scooped up her costume and left with a smile. He chuckled and went to change himself. The plan was to go for an hour or so and come back for a night in. They had discussed it at lengths. Neither of them really were comfortable at parties, and both want to get home as soon as possible.

They had also discussed the blog Christine had found, and perhaps what they could do with it…

“How do I look?” Christine asked. The dress was perfect on her. It was cut just above the mid thigh, and the neckline was cut low. One bra strap hung down her shoulder, visible past the short capped sleeves. Then her hair was disheveled and crazy looking. She’d made her lips a pale pink and placed dark circles under her eyes. 

“Like a patient who escaped,” he said. “And me?”

Christine’s eyes raked over him and she bit her lip with a smirk. “Ravishing.”

“I believe that’s my word to use for you,” he said, placing his hands on her hips.

“Tonight you’re the ravishing one.”

He hummed and kissed her forehead. “Let’s get going, yeah?”

He walked Christine to the car and opened the door for her, as he always did. The plan was to behave during the party, as much as they could. They lasted a class together, did they not? They could be good during a party and not cause a scene.

They could see streamers and balloons inside as they parked on the street, and Erik helped Christine step out of the car. It wasn’t too cold but regardless, he hurried her inside. There was music playing from a speaker, not too loud.

_ You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it, _

_ You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, _

_ You’re paralyzed! _

Christine had clung to his side since they walked in. A few people milled around in small groups, no one really paying attention to them as they walked in. There were plenty of costumes where the first word on the package was  _ sexy. _ While he wasn’t opposed to seeing Christine as a sexy nurse, he knew she’d feel uncomfortable in front of strangers. He also knew if he asked, she’d do it. He wasn’t about to abuse the trust she had for him. Besides, the costume she had on was just teasing enough to make a few eyes glance at her. He didn’t blame anyone for looking at Christine. She was stunning as always.

“That’s who hosted the party. My friend David. He’s head of the obstetrics department at the hospital, so we work together rather often,” Erik told Christine quietly. 

“So he helps deliver babies?”

“He does,” Erik said. 

Christine smiled wide at that. “I love babies.”

“I know. Do you want to meet him? Or do you want to find some food while I go and say hi?”

“I want to meet him. He’s your friend right?”

So Erik introduced Christine to the tall brown haired man. He had a good smile and a full laugh. He complimented their costumes, saying it was definitely original. He was dressed as Julius Caesar it seemed, and a woman nearby was Cleopatra. His wife perhaps? 

After talking for a few minutes, Erik moved Christine over to the food table. It was all themed very accordingly to the holiday. Christine plucked a frosted cupcake from a tray, smiling as she peeled off the paper. 

They didn’t stay very long. After picking at the food and talking to a few more of Erik’s colleagues, they decided to leave. Erik said a hasty goodbye, and David smiled at Christine.

“I hope to see you again. It was nice to meet you,” he said.

“It was wonderful to meet you, too,” she said before taking Erik’s arm. David gave a subtle smile and a not-so-subtle wink as he clapped him on the arm. Christine laughed lightly. 

The night air was rather refreshing after the heat of the party. Christine hadn’t noticed how warm the house had been with the heat on and with all the people inside, and she embraced the chill against her arms. Erik wrapped his arms around her, hugging her just for a moment. “Ready to get home, my little patient?” he cooed into her ear.

Christine gave a tiny gasp and looked up at him. “Yes… doctor?”

He smirked. “I may have a few surprises ready for you. It is a holiday after all.”

Christine smiled excitedly, practically jumping into the car. “What kind of surprises?”

“If I told you, then they wouldn’t be a surprise, now would they?” he said, pulling out into the street once more. 

Christine couldn’t hide her excitement as he drove them home. The blog she had come across by chance one night, and she had been rather nervous to discuss it with him, considering the kink was all about his profession. It felt… wrong to speak about it with him. But a new rule had been to always tell him if she wanted to try something, and she found that obeying those rules felt rather nice. And she didn’t want to think what disobeying would do…

They pulled back to his house and he guided her inside, smiling softly. “Now don’t go thinking I did anything extraordinary. I haven’t had time for a full set up,” he explained as he took her coat. 

The house was once again lit softly, romantic. Ready for intimacy. All except the kitchen island. The lights above the kitchen island were as bright as fluorescents in the doctor's office. 

Erik pulled Christine close to his chest and leaned down to whisper, “Does my little patient want to try and run, or are you going to be good and let the doctor give you your exam?” 

She glanced up at him and gave a smirk. A little tiny smirk that sent waves of pleasure through him. Oh. She wanted to truly play. Without a word she bolted from his arms, and he let her run for a few seconds before going after her.

Christine’s heart was beating loudly in her ears, from arousal or exertion she didn’t know. She didn’t know the layout of his house perfectly, so she ran into the first doorway she could and saw that she was in a den of sorts. Bookshelves full of books and trinkets, a couch, and a desk. She ran to hide under the large desk, curling into a ball.

His footsteps fell heavy and deliberate against the hardwood.

“Christine,” he cooed. “Where are you, my patient?”

She pressed a hand over her mouth, unable to suppress the tiny squeak. His feet were right in her line of sight now… Christine tried to dart between his legs, thinking maybe it would take him too long to grab her. 

She was wrong.

Erik quickly grabbed her around the middle and pulled her close, her back to his chest.

“Christine, Christine,” he tutted. “What a bad little girl you just were.”

“P-Please don’t hurt me, doctor,” she said, trying to look up at him.

His responding chuckle was dark and sent a shiver down her spine as he lifted her into his arms. He only set her down on the kitchen island, and as she tried to turn, he grabbed her wrists and held them securely.

“Be a good girl and this won’t hurt at all. I just want to make sure my patient is in good health,” he said. Christine’s eyes were wide, and she let her gaze drift down to his crotch.

One hand released her wrist to tilt her chin up, so she was forced to look in his eyes once more. “What was that look for?” he asked.

Her mouth hung open, any words she could form getting caught in her throat. The hand on her chin gently cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing over her bottom lip. “All in good time. Just be good for your doctor. Understand?”

This time she just gave a nod before taking a deep breath. Rule number three. Verbal answers. “Yes, Doctor,” she whispered.

He kissed her, his lips hot and persistent against hers. Her lips stayed open as his lips and tongue pried little moans and whimpers from her throat. When he pulled away, his eyes were dark despite the unusually bright lights above them. He unwrapped his stethoscope and began to listen to her heart, but he was frowning. “This is in the way,” he finally said, and without another word, was pulling the dress off of Christine.

Just in her panties and bra, she sat on the counter in front of him, eyes wide, lips parted, and thoroughly ready for him to finally break and fuck her well. But he wasn’t. He was taking his time and it was torturous. 

He returned to listening to her heart. How was such a simple action so… intimate? Not just sexy, but also loving. His one hand pressed against her back to pull her close to him and keep her steady. And in a low throaty voice he said, “Just breathe normally for me, Christine.”

It was easier said than done when his erection was very much able to be felt against her legs and when his eyes were drifting from her lips to her breasts.

He set the stethoscope aside finally and ran a slender finger down the cup of her bra. Her breath hitched, causing her chest to rise to his touch. He carefully pulled the cup down and swept his thumb over her nipple, watching as it hardened to the touch and the cold air. He repeated the process to the other breast, leaving Christine panting slightly. Why was he taking so long? Why was he teasing her so much?!

“I-Is this… professional, doctor?” she asked.

“Oh, my naive little Christine… no. No it isn’t. But it doesn’t matter. You’re going to stay here with me, and I’m going to make you scream. No one but me will ever hear you,” he said before ducking his head to suck at her nipple. Christine moaned, her own head falling back at the sensation. Her fingers wound in his hair and tugged slightly. His hands quickly pulled her bra off of her, tossing it aside. 

“Exquisite,” he murmured, switching to the other breast. He smirked as he moved just to the swell and placed a loving nip there, watching a small pink mark rise. How he wanted to dot her perfectly pale skin in love bites and bruises. Some other day. Not now.

He spent at least five minutes with his hands and lips on her breasts, making small notes out loud. Mostly about the tiny noises she made every time, or at how she was pulling his hair.

“I need you to lie back for me,” he spoke, reaching into his pocket.

Christine let herself lie down against the cold marble countertop, watching him closely. The tiny moan that escaped her throat was involuntary as she watched him pull on blue latex gloves. She clenched around nothing, aware of how _empty_ she was. How needy and wet and ready.

“Lift your hips for me, dear,” he said, pulling at her panties. Her hips lifted and he pulled away the lacey underthing with ease before pressing his gloved hands to her bent knees. “Spread your legs for me. Nice and wide. There we go.”

She was practically glistening with arousal, and he couldn’t help himself as he let a single finger run up her slit. She whimpered. Erik watched her face closely as he inserted a single finger.

Christine moaned and looked down at his hand before looking to him.

“How does that feel?” he asked.

“Good… m-more? Please? Please can I have more Doctor?”

“Since you asked so nicely,” he said, slowly adding a second finger. She let out a high pitched whine, moving her hips slightly. With his free hand, he pressed her hips still against the marble. “Stay. Still. I don’t enjoy repeating myself, little patient. So this is your first and only warning.”

Christine nodded, keeping her hips still before he began to move his fingers. They curled just right, his thumb circling her clit. She was so close,  _ so close. _ She moved her hips up, about to break-

“Whaa-?” she slurred, looking down as he pulled away.

“I said,” he said, giving a light spank onto her clit, “To stay still, did I not?”

The spank wasn’t enough to hurt, but definitely gave his point. She nodded. “Y-Yes, Doctor. Sorry, Doctor.”

“I appreciate the apology… but I think we need to find a suitable punishment for breaking that little rule, don’t we?”

“Yes, Doctor…”

He turned to his right, uncovering an array of vibrators she hadn’t noticed was covered. He picked up a light pink one. A silicone vibrating wand he had bought her for her birthday… one that had quickly become their favorite to play with. He placed it over her clit carefully before turning it on.

Immediately Christine was moaning, her eyes closed. Erik chuckled, leaning over her chest. For a moment she was confused, until she saw the stethoscope in his hand…

He was listening to her heart. 

“Cum for me,” he said. 

Christine’s orgasm crashed around her, and she was unaware of the screams of ecstasy or how she thanked him over and over again. Just as she was about to question the punishment part of this, he sat her up quickly.

“Absolutely stunning,” he said and kissed her neck.

“Doctor…. Please fuck me?” she finally said.

He chuckled and helped her off of the counter before turning her around. The image of finding her bent over the kitchen island came to him, and he slowly pressed her down until her feet were off the floor and she was open and vulnerable for him.

“Beg. Better than that.”

He ran a gloved hand up and down her back, and she moaned at the contact.

“Please? I’ll be so good. I just need you. I  _ need _ you fucking me,” she said. “Please, Doctor.”

Erik hummed. It was good. She was getting better at begging. He unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down just enough to pull out his cock. He teased her entrance with the head, smirking at how she gasped and wiggled her hips.

“You need me?” he repeated.

“I do!”

With that, he pushed into her.

The moan that came from her caused him to let out his own. He gripped her hips tightly, smirking as he saw one of her feet lift up. “Take a deep breath, Christine,” he finally said. He was always surprised by just  _ how  _ tight she felt in this position. He slowly began to move, waiting until she was taking semi-even breaths.

And once she gave a tiny nod, he let himself lose. His fingers would certainly bruise into her hips, and the moans and squeals and cries she let out would sing in his ears all day tomorrow. He would look at her in class on Monday, knowing just how much his little patient had needed her doctor.

“E-Erik,” she moaned.

The way she said his name nearly did it for him. “Let go, Christine,” he said between gasps of breath. “This is for you.”

It was only a few thrusts later that she came around him, and it was all it took for him to reach his own climax. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, letting himself enjoy the waves of pleasure as they slowly faded before pulling out.

“Christine?” he called.

She moaned and turned her head to the other side. “Hi,” she said in a light, airy voice. He chuckled and helped her slowly place her feet back on the ground.

“How are you feeling? Are you okay?”

She nodded, humming happily. “Good. Tired. Good.”

Erik kissed her temple. “Let's get you cleaned up. Happy Halloween.”

Christine giggled, moving to wrap her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek to his chest. Her blue eyes gazed up at him, the haze of lust still overtaking the sapphire hue. “We have got to do that again.”

  
  



End file.
